The Caged Abyss
by FumieZ
Summary: The Darkness inside of her could be as deep as the abyss itself. She simply had to unlock it. It also seems that her story might quicken and flourish, after her first successful darkened world and the arrival of a 'guest'. Eventual Riku/OC
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. The day I have been waiting for, the day I get to finally leave this world. Leave this world and destroy another. Though first I had to prepare, sitting in my room I made sure I could do everything I had been taught. Sitting up from my laying position on my bed I outstretched my arm. With my palm facing the ceiling it did not take much thought when a good sized dark ball appeared. 'Good, good' I thought, letting it disappear with a close of my hand. Then I heard a small 'woosh', I quickly pulled one of my throwing knifes out and- *THUD* a small cry came from that direction. I look over to see a measly shadow crumble to the ground, the knife sticking out of its head. 'Well, it probably had something to say. Better not let that heart go to waste though'. Walking over I crouched picking up the heart, the only remains from the weak heartless. It has been a while since I have indulged in such a delicacy. Soon enough the heart was gone and I breathed in, feeling the wonderful feeling of life that came from eating a heart. Figuring that the thing came to tell me to get moving; I waved a hand under me and darkness appeared, allowing me passage to the room which I was meant to go. "About time you arrived Fay". Stern and to the point her voice was, the addition with my name meant she was quite displeased. "I am very sorry Maleficent, It will never happen again ma'am", we stood there for a few seconds in silence. I, myself was slightly bowed, eyes not coming into contact to the narrowed green thorns. "Do you remember where you will head to?" A simple question, one that I should not mess up. "Of course, and when I get there I simply fill it with heartless and darkness. The destruction of the world will go smoothly without hitch" I had said it confidently along with a slight grin, no weakness must be shown. After being late and that hurdling being fixed right away, I was not worried a bit. "Come along then girl" A new voiced entered the conversation, a low one. He was also a person I had to live with all my life. Turning around I walk over to said man, ready to teleport there "Yes sir." After grabbing my arm it was only a flash of darkness that passed and we were on one of the Islands of the world, it was called Destiny Island if I recall correctly. Letting go the man, Ansem turned to me while pulling up a hood to a cloak I did not even notice he was wearing. "Do not do anything until the door opens, you will notice when it does. It should not take too long, after you see the princess go into that small cave-"He pointed over to a corner coved with vines. "It will only be a matter of time before darkness starts to seep in". "Got it sir", and after that he was gone. Of course he had a better hold on darkness and could utilize it better than I could ever imagine. I quickly checked around me to make sure no one was looking and I again created a portal underneath me to teleport up into the trees. 'I really need to figure out a more convenient, faster way to teleport.' With eyebrows narrowed I tried to see if a solution could arise. Though, those thoughts stopped when a certain redhead appeared, walking directly to the cave. I could not help but chuckle, a grin slithering its way onto my face. This would be so simple. So _easy_. The people of this world had no way of protecting them selves. Not only that but they were surrounded by water! With no where to go. All of it would be my doing, every persons death, every heartless formed. My excitement only doubled- tripled even, when I felt it. The lovely darkness seeping slowly onto the sands of this world and a nice little storm was also forming, how fitting. 'Let's get this show on the road then! Let's see how much I can really do!' Standing up from my position on the tree branch, I jumped. Falling for a small amount of time before stopping completely. I laughed, I could not help it. I could do this, I could simply fly around and make heartless appear. I was putting on a show, and the heartless were the backup dancers. Slowly I swiped my hands at different spots, watching as dark pools formed and little shadows came out. 'It is a start; guess I am not strong enough for soldiers yet.' I himed and hawed to myself. Flying to different parts of the island I made more shadows appear. Though there was still a whole other island across a small stretch of water. Lowering almost to the ground, I did a quick turn and large group of shadows appeared. "Head over across the water, leave no survivors." My already wide grin seemed to grow wider as they obeyed me and disappeared, appearing again at the main island. How do I know that? Haha, well small cries of humans somewhat confirmed it. What I did not notice was the boat heading to the island and the extra boat at the dock. 'Well, well the two candidates decided to show up' Not especially worried if they see me, I pranced off, gaining height again. As they arrived I made more heartless appear. 'Oh look, how cute they are having a chat about darkness.' To add to this fun I made some darkness pools appear underneath both of them. One accepted it and the other… 'And the great and mighty keyblade goes toooo, the kid with the spiky brown hair!' There was still the other boy though. 'Maleficent will most likely use him, if he survives the trip there.' After a quick giggle, I soaked in the current state of the world. It was safe to say it was not going to survive. A Darkside was already growing from the keyboy. 'Seems like my job is done', besides I had to get out of there so that I would not be sucked in by the darkness. Teleporting once again I landed in a large dark room with only one light patch. There stood Maleficent looking at her table that allowed her to see locations and probably more. "The keyblade has chosen someone; the other boy there accepted the darkness." With that said the tall woman turned her head towards me. "I know. Since you completed your task, you will be allowed to continue you training." This day could not get any better, becoming more powerful and skillful with darkness was my ultimate goal. Just then a Wyvern appeared, in normal heartless fashion. A ball of darkness appearing mid air as the heartless in question twirled and came out. That is when it dawned on me, the easier way to teleport! 'After being dismissed, I will have to practice this' I was not dismissed right away however. The Wyvern had just finished its fly around the world and had came back to report its findings. The heartless simply growled, though its words were easy to hear if you had experience with darkness. There was someone here, someone that was probably not supposed to be here. "Would you like me to bring them here Maleficent?" She simply sent the thing away and did not even turn to me. "Yes, bring the guest to the Entrance Hall. After that leave so I may have a word with them." With that I was sent away, to go greet this 'guest'.

* * *

**_AN: This is my first fanfiction after a horribly written one on Quizilla. I will admit that I did not want to publish this at all and I have no idea if I will continue it. I have a lot of ideas for ff that I create while waiting to go to sleep :I I probably chose to do a Riku one first due to the fact that I cannot brush the hardcore(ish) crush I got on this bastard. I do read a lot of ff, usually only OC ones. So I have had my taste of horrible Mary-Sues and I shall try my hardest to not make Fay into one. It is also very hard to find a good OC FF in the KH Section :I They are mostly meh. So to end my rambling... Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day/night c:_**

**_Edit: Oh my I am sorry about the text being a squished together. I am not used to the new format of FF. :I last time I actually uploaded a story was a loooonng time ago. Not really sure how to fix it. Ah sorry again.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

To most walking around the many halls of Hollow Bastion was like trying to get through a labyrinth. Though when you have lived there all your life like I have, you tend to memorized or create a map in your head. I should probably take this time to introduce myself. With all the craziness that has happened you tend to loose track of time. My name is Fayette, I am a creation made by Maleficent and Ansem. Created with a heart and some darkness, which makes me a heartless being like Ansem, that is the reason why I can eat a heart once a person has been consumed by darkness.I only need to have one every once in a while, though if I do not have one over the span of a year or more…. Well I tend to get a little crazy. I figured out this when I was young and still learning how to handle darkness and my, I guess you could call them 'parents', were experimenting on me. I am a new species (other than Ansem though they had never created a being like I forcefully); they had to make sure I would survive and I have. I can harness the darkness already inside of me though only a small portion of it. At the core of it all, I contain immense amount of darkness, however because of my human attributes, most of it is closed off. If it were to completely unlock, I would fully turn into a heartless and be just as mindless as the rest of them. In order for that not to happened, I have to slowly unlock the darkness. Until I can control it all, which might take a while. Another thing that might jump start it is my left eye. It is a mutation but the eye is not what you would call normal. It looks like a shadows eye, round and glowing yellow. I currently have it covered by a patch I wear every day, it just makes me feel uncomfortable about my appearance. So along with the patch my bangs that are a deep shade of purple also sway to that side. Oh what else to talk about? Well I do have a friend; we will meet up with them after my mission.

The maze was almost conquered once again as light foot steps graced each hall. The figure in question then suddenly stopped. "Wait..." she said aloud, "I could of just teleported there! Argh!" She grinded her teeth together and cooled down after a few seconds of venting and after slightly crouching, she spun and tried out her new teleportation technique. It did not go as smoothly as she thought it would. The girl landed on her rear with a soft *thud*, after standing up she accessed her surroundings. The backwards falls float upwards towards her and below a figure can be seen. 'Well, at least I landed in the right spot' she though, boosting up her confidence about the new skill. The person mentioned before looked very confused. Tilting her head slightly in thought she finally decided to approach what look to be a boy, perhaps about the girl's age. "Greetings traveler! What brings you to this world?" though as the words left her lips, she made the connection. This boy was one of the inhabitants of that world she had just consumed with darkness. This boy was the one who accepted the darkness and he had survived. She was slightly impressed. Her internal praise was cut short from the bark by said silver haired boy. "What are you talking about, I'm not a traveler". 'Seems someone is grumpy' she thought, the boy looked confused but portrayed it with slight anger. "If looks could kill," I chuckled briefly, he didn't think it was that funny "But I know everyone on this world and you are new, so I am sorry I assumed you were a traveler." His gaze softened slightly though he still didn't know where he was or who this girl was either. "Fine, I give you that. Where am I and who are you?"

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion," she bowed slightly extending an arm, "My name is Fayette, but now is not the time for more questions Maleficent would like to see you, so please come with me." The girl, Fayette straightened and waited for Riku to make his way up the falls. He did so hesitantly, when he did get up to the main platform he looked at Fayette in question "How are we getting to there?" the girl being asked smirked slightly "They way I came" In a small span of time Fayette waved her hand under Riku and the boy fell through, his face showing some shock, the girl followed after.


	3. Chapter 3

The Entrance Hall shimmered and shined, it was one of the only rooms left with the lights on and completely untouched by Ansem and Maleficent's changes. It almost seemed too bright compared to the rest of the castle. I landed on my feet close to the new boy, Riku.. right? He did not land so graceful and by the time I followed he was getting up from where he fell. Maleficent was at the top of the stairs, on a small balcony. One stern glace over to me told the whole story, I was dismissed and so I twisted the teleported away. I somewhat landed gracefully on my bed, seems I have to practice this a lot. Taking a seat on the edge I called out softly " MuMu where are you?" and not soon after a White Mushroom appeared in a swirl of darkness. A grin slide on my face as I grabbed my only friend and pet and twirled around with it. "Ah! How have you been friend, I do hope it has been peaceful" I snuggled with the dark being as we walked back to my bed. The thing making happy growling noises and hugging me back. This is MuMu, it became my friend when I was young and practicing long ranged combat with weak slow heartless. When a White Mushroom was my target, the Red top of its head bobbing as its beige body swayed to none existent music. I could not help but start to grow fond for the cutie, though at that time my 'parents' were trying to enforce no emotion, so in the beginning they did not allow such a thing to happen. After I proved to be skilled in combat was when they allowed it, I could not of been happier. Ever since MuMu has been by my side when I need it most, to talk or to just have someone to listen to me talk and talk about day to day happenings. Sitting MuMu on my lap I started to talk. "So my training has been going really well. I successfully swallowed that world and now it lays dead destroyed by darkness. So I can successfully control some weaker heartless, OH and my magic has gotten slightly better too along with my aim. Then we almost have all the princesses of heart for the final door, Oh MuMu there is this new boy here. Apparently he was supposed to be the Keyblade wielder but it was giving to a different boy. So now Maleficent and Ansem are probably going to use him in some way or another. He'll start getting taught by Ansem too, though then Ansem will have less time for me, which also means I will not be able to unlock another level of darkness. OH That means I can work on my spell more. Maybe perfect that new way of teleporting too. Did I tell you about it MuMu? I can teleport to places the same way you do! Takes less darkness and keeps my on my toes, always ready for action. It is a little messing at the moment but I shall perfect it soon."

I took a second to breath and let MuMu process all the information. That was short lived however when A Soldier showed up. 'Sending the weaklings are they now?' I thought looking at it. "What, state you business." A small glare forming on my face, this heartless had just interrupted by time with MuMu. It better being pretty damn important. The Soldier growled while it clinked and clattered about."The Chapel? Alright you are dismissed." The heartless transported away, "Sorry MuMu, we'll have to postpone our talk. I will miss you though" After giving it one last hug it teleported away, following suit I teleported over to the chapel to see what they wanted.

I was hoping no villains would be there, first time I met them was not the best experience. Being young and uncomfortable with so many new people made them think of my as a weak little girl. Ever since then I have tried to portray a strong, emotionless worthy understudy of Maleficent and Ansem. Thankfully I landed nicely for all of them were present. Though I landed off to the side, So I walked up to stand beside Maleficent. "The boy seems to be causing more trouble than his worth and is looking for the keyholes." A smooth somewhat deep voice said. That would be Ja'far, he lived on a world covered in sand and even though the climate was hot the man wore long dark robes. "How bout this? We just destroy the kid now and not have to worry about him HAHAHA!" The only other female member spoke. Ursula was a strange woman, hailing from the underwater world so she was half octopus. All chatter of plans to squash the Keyblade bearer stopped when Maleficent raised and struck her staff on the ground. "We shall continue as planned. The boy will not be able to find them all before our plan is complete. It is also nice of you to join us Fayette." The ending statement caused all of the villains to lay their eyes on me. "Well hey there squirt." That came from the cool fire head man, Hades. He was a god, and monitored the dead. Hades was the only villain to simply accept me and let go any previous impression. I glanced at the man giving him a slight nod to acknowledge the greeting, "You did call me here Ma'am, what is it that you need done?" I had turned fully towards Maleficent to give her my full attention. "Yes, you are to collect the next princess, she resigns in Wonderland. She is young and pure so it will not be hard to spot her I presume?" This was exciting, I had never been sent to capture one myself. I had accompanied Ansem once I think.. "Of course Maleficent it will be no problem." I bowed slightly and was ready to leave when she spoke again. "Another thing dear," Great. This meant that she was going to ask something of me, probably something I was not going to like. She was going into 'mother' mode, which was her way of acting nice to get what she wants. "Bring the boy, Riku with you. He has yet to travel and also would make it easier for you. For he can simply carry the princess." My straight face almost slipped. I wanted nothing to do with the kid, he would probably just get in my way too. "As you wish Maleficent." I reluctantly said, I turned and made my way out of the room. Now I had to find Riku, I waved my hand in front of my and a Green Requiem. I could not help but smirk, 'A slightly stronger heartless, good. It seems I am getting better at summoning heartless.' "You, do you know of the boy Riku who lives here now?" The heartless answered with a growl "Good now find him and then tell me his location, I must find him." Then the heartless was off. I waited a good five minutes and then the being came back. Another growl emitted from the thing "His room? how boring and it is located where? Hmm. You are done go back to whatever you were doing before" With that the thing was gone I was ready to teleport to outside of the boys door. Once there I politely knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I heard from within the room "Fayette, you are needed for a mission." With that the door opened and the boy responded with mild confusion "What, what mission?" "I have to go collect someone and have to take you with me, as long as you do not get in my way or meddle with the world you'll do fine got it?" Riku looked slightly offended but nodded his head. "Are we heading out now?" "Yes." I turned around and made a dark corridor, would make travel easier though this was the mode of transportation that took the most darkness. "I will follow you after words, just walk forward and do not bump into the foliage." At the work of plants the boy raised his eyebrow, but proceeded to walk through the portal.

When we got there I was little out of breath, I had not had to make a Dark Corridor in a very long time and doing it for two people was slightly more difficult. Riku again looked at in me in question. "That is a Dark corridor, it takes the most darkness out of the other ways to get around. I normally never use it especially for two people."He nodded understanding, somehow. Riku summoned his weapon, well it was definitely different, in the shape of a bat wing. "You are not going to need that, Like I said before we are going to grab the girl and leave. This involves no interaction or meddling." "Okay, then where is the girl?" He made the weapon disappear and walked over to me. "I have no idea- shush hear that?" A faint noise of a trumpet could be heard "There is something going one over there, which means people lets start there, shall we?" started walking towards the sound and Riku actually followed. We came to have a hedge in between us and what ever was going on, on the other side. Riku simply started going to the walk way to the next room "Riku!" I hissed at him making him halt. "What part of no interactions do you not understand come we're teleporting up in the hedge." With that being said we soon found ourselves behind the so called 'Queen's' throne, I assessed the situation from there. There was a trial going on, the girl who apparently tried to steal the Queen's heart is named Alice. "That's her." "Really? Are you sure?" "Yes I am positive." after that we waited, I had to use some drastic magic and Gravity Riku when the Keyblade bearer came. "Watch it! They almost saw you!" Was the excuse I used. After Alice was locked into the cage, I knew it was now or never. "Follow behind me we are grabbing her now." "Right." We slowly made our way to the cage once we got there I started to talk to the girl. "Hello, Alice right? Are you okay? You would like to be somewhere safe right?" I added a soft hushed tone so no one but her and Riku would hear. "What? Oh I would love to get out of here, it is not my fault. The Queen is so unfair!" It was obvious that Alice was young, she slightly pouted. "Do not fret Alice, I can get you out of here right now, you just have to trust me." I smiled at the girl to make it more believable. She stared at me for a few seconds before deciding. "Alright, get me out of here." My smile widened as I waved my hand under her and a portal appear. "Well now that, that is over, time to go back." I made another corridor and Riku stepped in with me following after. We appeared back at the chapel, the girl was absolutely terrified! It took a bit till they were included, the villains were talking how the boy had found one of the keyholes. "Fayette, Riku, welcome back. You brought the girl, good. Now Riku, you said you wanted to see your friend correct? Sora was it?" Well, that was a short congratulations, anyway it seems Maleficent was growing some kind of plan with Riku. "Yea, do you know where he is?" "That I do boy, though heed my words, he was replaced you with other companions." "I don't believe you, he would never do that." "Very well then, Fayette? He is located in Traverse Town." "Got it." I teleported Riku separately and did a twist teleport to get me to the World.


	4. Chapter 4

When the two landed they boy was looking around in slight amazement. "So this is Traverse Town?" "Yes, unlike Wonderland this world is more populated. Since there are so many worlds you should also expect the unexpected when traveling to a new world." The girl had snapped back at him a lot more then she meant, the boy was not entirely getting on her nerves though she was not used to having a travel companion. "Well quit dawdling let us go find your friend." She proceeded to walk to the third district, them currently in the second. When close to the door that leads there she stopped and summoned a soldier heartless. "Have you seen the keyblade bearer?" The heartless questioned stopped all its clanking to think for a moment and then replied with a growl. "You can understand them?" "Yes Riku, though that is story for another time, you want to see your friend right? Well he is in the third district. Have fun, I will be watching." With a nod over to the door that led to said district, the girl spun and teleported away. Riku stood there for a moment before realizing that his friend was waiting and ran to open the door. The girl appeared on one of the roof tops in the third district and watch Riku interact with his so called friend. Maleficent seemed to be right, the kid had ditched Riku and ran off to other worlds with two new companions. 'Or,' the girl started to wander off into the land of thoughts and dreams, 'She is just saying that to get Riku further in her grasp, seems to be working. Even if Riku is so stubborn he sure is easily swayed, funny.' The keyblade bearer and his friends were locked in an argument about Riku, the boy himself felt out of place and wanted to leave. Sensing this the girl waved her hand and teleported Riku up to where she was. "Have fun?" She had a slight grin on her face as she turned to face him. Not saying a word he slightly glared at her. "What, did you really want to go traveling with your friend? Are you mad at me?" Her questions though were left unanswered as Riku turned to watch Sora run off, a glare still lingering. During this a shadow appeared next to the girl, "Yes? Hmm is that so? Right, you are dismissed." With that it was gone and the girl walk close to the boy. "You see that house that your friend just walked into? Maleficent would like to have a talk with you over there, get going before I get in trouble." The girl twisted and teleported way leaving Riku to discus his plan of action with Maleficent.

Landing in her room, Fayette decided to have a quick power nap before starting on training. After feeling rejuvenated and collecting her weapons. She walked outside to one of the large elevator platforms, flying up to one instead of waiting for it to come to her. "It is training time!" She called out and soon heartless of mid level appeared around ten, one of them being a large fire breathing heartless. 'Uh great, I hate these kind', dodge said fire balls she aimed her knives to the flying heartless thought only killed two. 'Double great my aim is of-' "Eep!" She quickly teleported to the other side of the platform to dodge a fireball. "Thunder!" a fury of thunder bolts rained down and it hit the big galoot and the flying ones. After a few more knives wasted it was just the fatman and the girl. She was breathing slightly hard, the constant dodging while destroying the flying heartless was tiring. Taking a swig of a potion quickly she got ready with her last two knives "I should also start training with some kind of longer blade' The thought was short lived as the heartless struck its belly and prepared to attack. as it cam running forward the girl rolled to the side to deal a hit, which succeeded. "Blizzard!", she was close she could feel it. With a final dodge and throw of both of her daggers, the heartless fell. Sighing in relief the girl slumped to the ground and simply laid there breathing deeply. She raised her hand and a small green wizard type heartless started hovering around her, a jingle could be heard as the girl felt her strength come back.

"Have fun?" a mocking voice sounded from behind her. She sat up to see the boy, Riku standing in front of the door leading back inside. She merely quirked a smirk "Yes actually, training is a fun pass time. But what are you doing here, not going to parade around to other worlds with you friend?" That as when the boy developed the stink eye, "No, Maleficent is helping me find my actual friend, she's missing" " A girl? Oooh I see how it is" There seemed to be nothing that was going to wipe the smirk off her face, that was ever growing larger. This caused the boy to get flustered "Kairi is just a friend!" "Hahaha sure, keep telling yourself that, anyway what brings you here?" Fayette laid back down putting her hands behind her head to act as a pillow, the boy in question looked down slightly and scratched the back of his head. 'What a weird act, is it supposed to tell me something?' "Come on spit it out." Riku looked at the girl "You know magic right? "Yes.. Maleficent teaches me it, Why?" Her eyebrow raised in question, 'He probably will start training with that bat blade of his what more does he want?' "Well I was wondering, if you have the time.. you could teach me some basic spells?"

"What..?" This was clearly unexpected, the girl did not know how to reply.

* * *

**AN: I was not entirely sure how start off their friendship. It most likely won't escalate any further till the second game? Eh I dunno. am currently really bad at writing relationshipss ahfbdf. Alas the friendship has started though! C:**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat up too fast, my mind was still trying to process WHAT just happened. "Why would you want something from me? Just go ask Maleficent, you're probably already being taught fighting skills just ask for magic too." I have a questioning glare on my face, it seemed Riku was getting more confidant about the subject "I don't trust the old hag." This was too much to handle, my eyes widened slightly "And you trust ME? You don't even know me!" I extended my are, making the statement a little more dramatic than I should of. He simply shrugged "Well is it a yes or no?" , recovering from my shock I stood up slightly fuming. "Fine, get your butt over here and I'll teach you a lesson now." quick, blunt and to the point. With a running start Riku made the gap and landed on the platform, I could smell the ego surrounding him. "Yea, yea you can jump, let's just start with magic now okay?" He nodded and walked over to me. "First off, since you specify in weapon handling we'll be conjuring up spells through your weapon, so you don't burn your hand off." He stretched out his hand to summon his bat-blade "So I will be learning Fire?" he questioned turning his head towards me. "Mhmm, you really need to concentrate. Close your eyes if you need to." And he did, this gave me the time to soak him in. All this time I had despised him, I really need to work on my social skills. I blinked, oh right the lesson... I coughed quietly. "Now thing about fire, the heat, its appearance, how it dances. Feel the power of it manifest through your body and out to your blade." Riku's eyebrow twitched and his shoulders tightened, "Riku, you have to relax. Deep breaths. Okay point you blade forwards and when you're ready, open your eyes and yell 'Fire'. When you get better in magic you don't even need to speak the spell." So the waiting game begun. I watched him breath deeply, trying to relax. His face would show signs of stress until it would even out. He is the first person I have met not part of the villain group. It is hard to judge him, having no previous experience talking to anyone casually but he opened his eyes and "Fire!" escaped his lips. Only for a small fire ball to shoot out from his blade. "That wasss-hehehe not bad! hahahahaha" I couldn't help but burst into laughter, might as well make the most out of this right? Soon after I would have to go back being partially emotionless. Riku looked over at me with slight embarrassment, "Hey! stop laughing!" I recovered and straightened up "Yea, sorry about that. You did well for someone who has never handled magic. Should be proud you could do it in the first place, took me a while to figure out spells" I added the last part with a small smile, I felt actually happy with another person. Only MuMu has made me feel happy, 'This is weird.'. Silently replying Riku shared a small smile too. It was actually a nice moment, until a soldier came clacking and clinking. My smile immediately dropped "What, speak quickly or I'll kill you" I spat at the thing turning towards it. It growled in response, "Oh, okay get lost." and it did quickly. I turned towards the silver-haired boy "You have a mission tomorrow and are to report to Maleficent in the morning at the chapel, I am leaving have a good night." I twisted and teleported out of there, I could hear the faint call from Riku as I left.

I landed in my room and sat on the edge of my bed, releasing a sigh I put both hands on my forehead and sat there.I didn't even notice the extra person come in until I felt MuMu put its hand on my knee, asking if I was okay. "I am really confused MuMu, I smiled today, like felt happiness! Is this what it is like to gain a friend? ARGH! This is so stupid! Not like it is going to work out, he's just going to be consumed by darkness after Maleficent if done with him." Another sigh " Or he'll somehow get to live happily ever after with his friends, if the Keyblade bearer succeeds." I picked MuMu up to give it a hug "Either way I'm going to be stuck either with Maleficent or dead...I could escape before the kid comes here... if he even makes it." I do believe I was slowly getting more and more another sigh I stood up "I'll be back in half an hour MuMu.." and I teleported off.

After the time had passed, I was gulping in breaths laying on one of the elevator platforms outside.I needed an outlet so I found one through fighting. I did this every morning for a week, Riku seemed to be out on a mission and since he can't use darkness that well he took a ship. After the fifth day however, I got tired of fighting everyday. So I switched to magic, possibly finally perfect the stop spell. I went to the entrance hall, deciding it would be my training ground. I summoned a Dark Ball and it bobbed up and down waiting for a command. "It is training time." was all it needed to start attacking. I dodged the initial bite it tried and faced my hand towards the thing "Stop!". It did, frozen mid bite, though it didn't last that long and it started attacking again. After a few more dodges, "Stop!" it stopped for longer though I was slowly getting tired. I stopped it a few more times and got the time frozen for about 7 seconds. "I'm done go." I was breathing heavily, the toll of fighting everyday setting in. I could teleport myself to my room and that would be it, my strength would be completely depleted. Once I landed on my bed I fell asleep immediately. Probably for longer than I should of.

* * *

**AN: Trying to make her seem more of a character than an insert :I I have to think hard of how Maleficent and Ansem SOD would of treated her... So that would mean hardly any happy moments and probably she is really confused on a lot of things like emotions and social stuff. Riku, I would think would realize that there is more to her due to her only living at HB. Man Fayette is such a child when it comes to emotions ehehe.**


End file.
